La Mort d'une vie (The death of a Life)
by Kovacsgirl
Summary: A very different ER fic. Luka and Abby's daughter must live under the cloud of their mistakes. Sorry the 1st chapther is so short, I'll try to write a long one soon!
1. L'ennui avec de noms (The problem with n...

La Mort d'une vie

La Mort d'une vie

(The death of a Life)

** **

Part One: L'ennui avec des noms

(The trouble with names)

**Author:** Kovacsgirl

**E-mail:** [][1]kovacsgirl@yahoo.com

**Category:**Additional Character (Drama/Angst)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Season 6/7 

**Archive:** E-mail me if you want this on your site

**Disclaimer:** No own ER. But, I do own Monica!!! 

**Author's notes:** A spur of the moment story. I rap pretty hard on Abby, so don't get really mad. I don't like Abby anyway. I thought of this while going to a play the other day. I thought it was an interesting take. Please enjoy and send feedback.

**Summary:** Luka and Abby's daughter faces a life of dispare because of their earlier lives.

----

Mine is the most infamous name in the entire junior class. If you were to walk up to someone and whisper it just right, it will send icy, sharp chills down that person's back. So, what is my name? Is it a death-invoking chant? Guess again. No, not a satanic ritual's title. And not a freakish, Frakenstein reminisce. No, no it's a quite simple name. A quiet name. Monica Kovac. At first sound, it strikes no particular chord. Like when you are introduced to a large group of people. Their names wash over you, but do not strike you… Like clouds. On does not cry out each time they see one. But yet, I'm known… Why? 

Abby and Luka Kovac. On paper the names mean nothing to you. Ah, but you have not met them. You have not lived sixteen years with them. You are not their daughter. 

I hate my mother. I probably hated her even when I was a child. When I was born. She is dirty, smelling of must, cigarette smoke, and alcohol. You don't want me to be so hard on her? Now, I know I am speaking to a stranger! Abby Wysinski Lockheart Kovac. She has been married twice. Yet, I guess she still couldn't get the sexual arousing that she wanted…or needed…because she had an affair with Doctor Carter over at Cook County General. Don't get me wrong; Dr. C is a great guy… I guess you feel abandoned when something like that happens. Too me, my mother is dead. La Mort, as they say in French. La Mort… I don't miss her; I never had a mother. She was always a background noise, with her insanity. My father and Ana, a good friend of my father, raised me. She is schizo. Truly. She lost it soon after her mother commit suicide. Kerry Weaver tells me not to judge her on it; it's not her fault. Well, she didn't have to grow up with a neurotic mother. I did. She almost killed me once. When I was five, she tried to slash my wrists with a butcher knife. I was taken to County, and they patched me up, but things were never the same. Her affair with Doctor C ended abruptly, Ana came to care for me, and Abby went to a mental institution. Those scars are infamous too. People think I tried to kill myself. Nah, there's enough of that to go around at my house. When she came back, she treated me like a daughter again. Only for a while. Then she lost it again. I don't know why they let her work at County. Maybe because she was my father's pseudo-wife.

Insanity runs on my mother's side. My grandmother was bi-polar and killed herself. Abby is schizo, and everyone thinks I'll crack too. There are bets as to when and where. Like a race. A sick, dirty, wrong race. 

My parents were divorced two years ago. Dad married Ana, whom he loved even before he met Abby. I don't know why he married her. Pity. I bet it was pity. 

Dr. Dave Malucci married Deb (Jein-Me) Chen. Their daughter Ashleigh is my best friend. Doctor C. married his high school sweetheart Mallory Davis. They have twins, Adam – my archrival - and Lucy, named after Dr. C's former love interest. Cleo Finch and Peter Benton got married (WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD MARRY THAT GODDAMN BITCH!!!). Mark Greene and Elizabeth Corday have a daughter – Ella – who is a year older than me, and a son Paul – a major pervert – who is in my class. My other best chum is Heather Boulet. Her mother, Jeannie is such a sweetheart and is cursed with HIV. So is Heather, but we love her anyway. 

My dad is my favorite person on this earth. He is Croatian, and was married once before (not counting Abby and Ana) and had two children. They died during the war. Dad is soft-spoken, and at times sad. But he loves me and I know he'll protect me if Abby ever tries to get me. 

Ana is short for Anastasia, and is Russian. She and Dad met in high school, and she came from Russia after Abby tried to kill me. Dad always loved her, and I'm glad they finally got together. 

So, that's the external view of my life. It seems so simple, but it's not. Hell, it's far, far, far from that. Just listen. I'll tell you all about it. And then you'll know why Monica Elaine Kovac is a shunned person. 

   [1]: mailto:kovacsgirl@yahoo.com



	2. Phonétique, Français, et certain Carters...

Phonétique, Français, et certain Carters

**Phonétique, Français, et certain Carters**

(Phonetics, French, and certain Carters) 

French class is always hell. Always. Not that I don't like the language, its jut certain members of the class. *cough, cough, Adam…* I speak Croatian like a native and basic conversational Russian as well, but I needed a language in high school, so here it is. Even the first day was terrible. Roll. I hate having roll taken. It usually goes something like this: 

"Kovac, Monica" There's a whispering through the crowd. _My God, Monica Kovac is in MY class! _And of course they pronounce it phonetically. 

"No," I always have to say, "it's pronounced Kovach." 

"Of course." The teachers try to understand, but they never do. God Damn phonetics. And, of course, this happened in the French class too. The Junior French teacher is as French as you can get. She can barely speak English. So, as we can barely speak French, we're quite a class. 

Adam loves tormenting me in French. Why he chooses that particular class, I can only venture to guess. I bet it's because Mlle. Roquefort can't understand half of what he is saying. Buy now I can just ignore him, but still… It gets on your nerves. 

French is the first class of the day. That equates to ninety minutes of practical hell, then on to something a bit easier: Trig. Yes, you heard me correctly, trig. I've always been very good at trig. Ever since I took it in Honors Math in my freshman year, I've loved it. The evil one (as I commonly refer to Adam) is NOT in that class, but my other arch enemy is. Allen Huber has been hanging around us since day one of the freshman year. The only reason he does is because Heather puts up with him. Ashleigh and I _HATE_ him with a capital "H". It is primarily because he is tacky and blasé. His favorite pastime is mocking Ashleigh and harassing moi. Oh, also complaining that his is stupid… He is. 

Lunch is next, consisting of Ashleigh ranting about her latest boyfriend (hanging out with me doesn't damage _her _popularity!) and Allen singing with joy now that he discovered Ashleigh would be gone the following week. Then Ash decks him one, and Heather gets mad at her…and I go to an empty classroom to read. 

Modern Euro History then English, and the "A" day is finished. Our classes are split onto two days, half on "A" days and half on "B" days. Very confusing. "B" days consist of Creative Writing, Art, Chem, and Computer Apps.

Now that you know this, I'll begin in November…

**_FRENCH: _**

On this particular day, Adam leaned over and whispers: "Monica, heard you tried to kill yourself again. Like mother, like daughter." 

_OHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! _This was getting SO old. "Go to hell, Adam," I snapped. 

"No need to get upset…" 

"There's an idea. Go to hell and get a place ready for Abby." Sarcasm is my strong suit. 

"Monsieur Carter!" _Adam got in trouble. _I snickered to myself. _What a victory for the common Kovacs. _I smiled sweetly at Adam. He glared at me and gave me "the finger" from behind his French book. 

**_TRIG: _**

**__**"Gee, you look like shit, Monica," Allen announced. 

"Yeah…oh, wait! You ARE shit!" A fat boy named Karl laughed. To this day, I hate that kid. He's butt ugly, greasy, and smelly. I think he lives under a bridge somewhere. Poor bridge. 

**_ENGLISH: _**

I'll warn you now; Ash has the HUGE crush on Adam. Huge doesn't even begin to describe it. There is no word to describe it in any language. Get the picture? Her class before English is choir, and Adam is also in it. Ash is convinced Adam loves her, and is always telling me about it, via notes. They look a bit like this, sampled from when Ash was still dating Mike Nolan. 

Ash: **_Monica, Adam is super nice to me, I wonder if he likes me…_**

Me: **_If you mean Adam "shithead" Carter, don't even start with me._**

Ash: **_I mean, he gave me his coat today when I was cold, and he is super nice to me and everything. _**

Me: **_He can be nice? _**

Ash: **_I mean I'm still dating Mike!_**

Me: **_How long will that last? _**

Ash: **_I don't want Mike to get jealous…_**

Me: **_Here's the plan: do what I do. IGNORE HIM! _**

And, now that she broke up with Mike, she's convinced Adam still likes her. I hope not. That would be like having him be my brother-in-law or something. ICK!!!!!!

**_ _**

**__**I got home, and Dad wasn't there. That's normal, as he works long hours. But, ironically Ana wasn't home. Ana's ALWAYS home. She's in e-business, so she can work from home. I like that, because if I had a really bad day, I can talk to her. We live in a very large house, unnecessary for three people and a yellow lab. Ana brought him for me when she married Dad, and his name is Chico. I'm not exactly sure why I named him that, I'm weird remember? Every day Chico meets me at the door and we get a snack together. So, in keeping with tradition, we went into the kitchen. A shocking sight met me. 

"Good day at school Monica?" 

I almost fainted right there. Sitting at the kitchen table as if she were the Queen of Sheba, was Abby. **__****__**

**__****__**

**_ _**

**_~*~ What do you think? Want to read more? Please send me feedback! --- K-girl~*~_**


	3. 

Topographie de ciel et d'enfer

Topographie de ciel et d'enfer

(Topography of Heaven and Hell)

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped, after regaining my balance, and scaring Chico into the other room. 

"Is that any way to great your mother?" Abby asked, her voice very flat, rather like two-year-old soda. 

I had half a mind to say 'you're not my mother,' but at the same time, I caught sight of my wrists, and decided against it. Instead, I made no comment. "Would you like something to drink?" 

"Sure. Beer. Does Ana have any Russian vodka?" 

I groaned. Abby was one of those people who could have one beer and boom; you've got one major drinking binge. "No, Ana doesn't drink. Her father **_died _**from binge drinking." Gotta stress 'died.' 

"I see…" She twiddled her thumbs, trying to think of what else she could have. 

"Espresso?" I suggested. I am the espresso-making queen, even Ana, who is obsessed with espresso can't make on like I do. Abby agreed and I whipped up a few. Hoping she would be content with that, I called up County General.

"County General hospital, this is Randi, how can I help you?" 

"Randi, this is Monica…" 

"Monica! How are things with you?" 

I groaned. Why couldn't Frank be on today? "Fine Randi. Listen, I really need to talk to dad right now, he's not in any major trauma is he?"

"I don't think so…let me put you on hold." With a soft "click," she set down the phone and the terrible hold music came on. Every month, a new employee chooses the hold music, and this week it was Dave's turn. So, I had to listen to this techno crap. They've really got to talk to him about that…

"Monica? Is everything all right?" Dad sounded extra worried.   
  


"Well, not exactly Dad." 

"Don't tell me that dog of your got into your marble collection again!" I collected marbles when I was little. I didn't even know how to play them, but I thought they looked pretty, so I collected them. Abby oddly enough supported the passion and many of my marbles came from her. Chico liked the too. He likes to eat them, and we took him to "doggie-ER" twice because he swallowed them. Dad always thinks every emergency is because of Chico. 

"No Dad…" 

"I told you NOT to leave them where he could get into them!" 

"Dad, **this is not about Chico**!" I yelped a little _to _loud and I peaked around the corner, hoping Abby hadn't heard me. 

"Then what is it?" 

"Abby's sitting in _our_ kitchen!" I yelled as loudly as humanly possible with out Abby hearing. 

"What?!" I could tell that dad did a double take because the next thing I heard was Dr. C talking to him:

"What's wrong Luka?" 

"Abby's back and Monica's home _alone with her_!" Dr. C didn't say anything else. He's practically another father for me. Weird. I always had enough fathers, but never enough mothers. 

Dad got back on the phone. "What's she doing right now?" he asked. 

"Drinking espresso." 

"Please tell me that you didn't puta shot of anything it!" he exclaimed. 

"Of course not!" 

"Uh…okay. Well, you call Ana and I'll be home as soon as I can be." I agreed and hung up.

"Who were you calling?" Abby yelled, her voice carrying loudly into my room. 

"Uh…Adam!" Damnit, why does he _always _come to mind! 

"Oh, that nice Adam Carter?" 

He's a far cry from _nice. _The devil's advocate maybe. "Uh, yeah. You know homework assignment…" Please oh please oh please don't say you're going to tell Dad when he gets home! 

"I'll have to tell your father when he gets home. I don't know if he wants you to be going out this Friday." 

Damnit. Didn't I just say it was homework? "I have to make another call Abby!" Not waiting for her to reply, I dialed Ana. 

"Yes?" Thank God. It was she, not her secretary. Ana is a lawyer and works at this huge firm on Lakeshore. Her office is so perfect, with its incredible view of the Sears Tower. 

"Ana? Monica. Uh, Abby is sitting in our kitchen," said, really not sure _what _to say. 

"Did you call Luka?" she asked, her voice changing from happy to very nervous. 

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be home ASAP." She hung up and I waited. 

----

"Why are you here Abby?" Dad asked, trying to remain calm. 

"I needed somewhere to go," she said simply. 

"Why?"

"I lost my job." 

Again. Always it was _I lost my job._

_ _

Dad nodded, and motioned for Ana and me to follow him into his room. Wisely, Chico decided to come with us. "We can't turn her out," he said, running a hand through his hair. "But we can't trust her at this house either." He sighed. "Monica, you can't stay here if she moves in." 

"Why not?" Now, _this _was surprising! 

"If she tried to kill you once, what's stopping her from trying again? I promise it won't be for long. I'll get Legaspi or DeRadd to examine her tomorrow." 

I sighed and nodded. "Fine."


End file.
